Because Of Her
by AllysonGems
Summary: Steven starts to realize who his mother really was and what she has done. This takes place after the episode "Mindful Education".
1. Chapter 1

_**An:This takes place after the episode "Mindful Education". Please leave reviews about your thoughts and ideas of the story so far.**_

* * *

Steven had a lot to think about. So many things have happened in this year including, Jasper and her corruption, Bismuth, The Rubies, Fusion, Connie and his mother shattering a Diamond. He went through a lot and he was going through it alone. He feared so many things and he was brave enough to do what he had to, but Rose. Rose is what he feared the most, his own mother. He was discovering the dark side of Rose, everyone made her out to be this perfect gem. He was afraid of becoming her. She shattered a Diamond, bubbled away Bismuth, and she had lied. He knew her lies were only to protect her loved ones but he couldn't feel more hurt. His own mother shattering a Diamond. The gems said she had to do what she had to do to protect Earth, but maybe there was another way. Everything that he had gone through so far was because of her. Yet he felt like it was all his fault. He couldn't talk to the gems about it because they wouldn't understand and be angry and upset at him for thinking of Rose in this way. Connie also wasn't an option even though she saw everything when they were Stevonnie, she would tell him to talk to the gems. His dad would also get upset if he knew how Steven felt about Rose. He was on his own.

Fusion to Steven was difficult ever since Stevonnie. He had fused with Amethyst but they both were insecure and it cancelled out each others issues and problems. He always acted to try and fuse with Garnet and Pearl because when you fuse you see into each others mind. The last thing he wanted was for them to see everything he was thinking. He felt horrible for lying to them and putting off fusion with them. It made him turn into his mother even more with lying and keeping secrets. Steven even stopped fusing with Connie because he had already put her through enough with all his thoughts.

His training with Pearl came to an end as well. He was still shaken up from all the flashbacks. Garnet and Pearl wondered what Stevonnie had saw that made her burst out into tears and fall off of the edge. They never bothered to ask because when they asked right after Steven said it was "fine". It wasn't "fine". His fighting was still the same but he usually came up with an excuse to not go on some missions. The gems didn't notice anything different about him either.

Bad dreams started occurring after all his flashbacks. He didn't like going to sleep because he knew he would have to go through all the moments again and again. It usually started out with the flashback of Jasper. She looked so hurt and then she got corrupted. He just wished he could've helped her, but she could never see that he wasn't Rose. After Jasper it came Bismuth. Their battle he saw every night in his dream. How she thought he was Rose and she almost shattered him. Then he hit her with Rose's sword and she poofed. He had bubbled her and explained everything to the gems. He had also wished he could've made her believe he wasn't Rose. His next dream would be of the Rubies. He had tricked them and sent them off into space. His dream was more focused on the Ruby he called "Eyeball". He pushed her off into space because she had also thought he was Rose Quartz and tried to kill him. Those dreams repeated every night. He usually woke up crying.

"Not again!" Steven cried waking up from his nightmare. They were so realistic; it was as if he was actually there doing it all over again. "Why do I keep having these dreams." He put his pillow over his face and wiped his tears that were still in his eyes. It was only 6:00am, the usual time he was woken up by his dreams. Steven never managed getting back to sleep because he was too afraid. He would lay in his bed for 3 hours until 9:00am. That was the time when Pearl usually would come out of her room and make breakfast for him and Amethyst. He would pretend to sleep so she wouldn't get suspicious.

* * *

"Steven, time to wake up." Pearl smiled shaking him to wake him up. "I made you some waffles with whip cream and a strawberry on the top." Pearl said walking down to the kitchen.

"Thank you Pearl!" Steven jumped up from his bed and sat down to eat his waffles. "You put the strawberry on perfectly!" Steven giggled because he thought it was very important for the strawberry to be in the perfect spot.

"You Taught me well." Pearl chuckled a little. "Talking about teaching, are you ready to train again?" Pearl asked hoping for a yes.

"I-I need a little more time, sorry." Steven said almost choking on his waffle.

"I understand." Pearl frowned a little. "You finish up eating and getting ready for the day, I'm going back into the temple." Pearl walked towards the temple.

"Okay, thank you Pearl." Steven smiled which quickly turned into a frown when Pearl disappeared into her room. "I hate having to pretend to be okay." Steven whispered to himself. "I don't want to turn into you." Steven looked up at the huge portrait of Rose that hung above the door. "Why did you shatter her? I understand you wanted to protect the Earth but shattering was way too far. You hurt many gems including me." Tears streamed down Stevens face.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: I hope you're enjoying this story so far.**_

* * *

Steven went to go get ready for the day after looking at his mother's portrait. It was a normal morning for him with the nightmares and thinking of what his mother did. He felt responsible as if he did it himself. The only time he didn't think about anything was when he had a shower. The water was warm and he just let the water run down his body sometimes. It gave him some peace and courage to just hold on for another day. After his shower he would get dressed in his normal outfit, his salmon-pink t-shirt with the giant yellow star on it, with his blue jeans, and his favourite red sandals. Then he would brush his teeth and he was ready for what the day brought him.

"Steven." Garnet said looking at Steven coming out of the bathroom. Garnet didn't see anything wrong with him. Even though she has future vison, it can't predict everything.

"Yes, Garnet?" He answered back to her.

"Were going on a mission now if you want to come." Garnet gave a little smile like she normally did.

"Ummm." Steven thought. He really didn't want to go but he ran out of excuses.

"Please Steven, it has been a while." Garnet said kneeling down to Stevens height.

"Okay I will go." Steven forced a smile so she wouldn't be suspicious.

"Let's go." Garnet gave him a thumbs up while they heading towards the warp pad with Pearl and Amethyst.

* * *

 _ **On the mission…**_

"What are we looking for?" Steven questioned.

"We don't know yet, but we will sure find it soon." Garnet adjusted her shades indicating she used future vision.

"Steven get behind us." Pearl said putting Steven's safety first.

"Why can't I stand where I am?" Steven questioned looking up at Pearl.

"Please Steven, we don't know what we're dealing with." Pearl was getting a little worried.

"Okay fine." Steven gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Steven." Pearl smiled.

"Over there!" Garnet yelled pointed at the large figure.

"What is that thing!?" Amethyst said shocked.

"I don't know, but it needs to be poofed." Garnet answered back charging at the huge figure.

Steven wasn't paying much attention because he knew they could mange poofing the corrupted gem on their own. They have been for a while now; he was just the "weak link" as he thought. He did have Rose's powers but it was different for him. Emotions were the answer to his powers and when he used his powers he felt exhausted. Steven was really one of a kind, being half human and half gem. Sometimes he wished he was all human. His mother gave up her physical form for him and he did feel very guilty for it.

"Steven! Look out!" Pearl screamed looking at a huge rock coming down towards him.

"W-what?" He snapped back into reality. Garnet saw this in her future vision so she ran and punched the rock away.

"Steven you have to be more careful." Garnet said picking up Steven.

"You almost turned into a pancake!" Amethyst laughed.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled. "Steven are you okay?" Pearl said looking over Steven's body.

"I'm fine." Steven forced another smile. "Thank you Garnet for saving me." He held onto Garnet tight.

"No problem. Remember I won't always be here to save you." Garnet said putting him down.

"Where's the corrupted gem?" Steven asked curiously.

"We poofed it, and bubbled it." Pearl showed Steven the bubbled corrupted gem.

"Sorry I wasn't much help." Steven frowned.

"You probably didn't get enough sleep." Garnet ruffled his curly hair.

"Yeah, probably." Steven giggled and thought about his nightmares.

"Let's go back home." Pearl smiled and sent the bubble away to the burning room.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Temple…**_

Steven's mind was getting the best of him. It was now interfering with his fighting. He was a mistake; he shouldn't be here. He thought about it daily. Rose put a lot of hurt onto the Crystal Gems by leaving them to have him. They never blamed her though, it was always Greg's fault. They blamed Steven as well but they never said so, just actions. Pearl called him "Rose" multiple times and she almost let him die by falling of a cliff. Amethyst always had someone there for her until Steven came along. Garnet didn't show much emotions to begin with but he knew she was having a hard time too. He had no choice in his existence, he wishes she was here instead of him. He wouldn't have had to gone through everything that he did. Even though she had a dark side, they would be better off. He wasn't her and he didn't want to be her.

"What are you doing little man?" Amethyst laughed heading towards Steven.

"Just thinking." Steven forced another smile.

"About what?" Amethyst was still laughing.

"Life." Steve answered back.

"That's deep." Amethyst stopped laughing.

"Did you want something?" Steven got the topic off of his thoughts.

"Uh-yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to form Smokey Quartz." Amethyst twiddled her thumbs.

"W-why?" Steven sat up. "Is someone hurt or in trouble?" Steven got a little worried.

"Calm down dude, it's just for fun!" Amethyst started laughing again.

"Fusion is only for emergencies" Steven crossed his arms. "Besides I didn't want to anyway, I'm taking a break from fusion." Steven walked up to his bed.

"You're starting to sound like Pearl." Amethyst sighed.

"No I'm not!" Steven looked at Amethyst.

"Whatever." Amethyst sighed once again heading back into her room.

"If only she could understand." He thought to himself. He wanted to fall asleep but his fear of the nightmares over powered his decision. He didn't want to be her. Was he going to shatter gems as well? He already is lying and keeping secrets from his family. Nothing could fix this much hurt.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: Sorry the chapters are on the shorter side. I usually make them 1000+ words. Thank you for all the reviews.**_

* * *

The gems went out on another mission. They didn't bother to ask Steven because this mission was too dangerous for him. Steven was laying on his bed still almost sleeping until her heard a noise coming form the beach. It made him jump out of bed and he ran outside onto the beach. It was a corrupted gem.

"Why now!" Steven yelled spawning his shield. The corrupted gem was at least 12 times the size of him. It had a lot of spikes all over its wide tall body. It was hard to describe. Steven knew he didn't have time to look it all over. It was just him and this corrupted gem. He knew had to save the citizens of Beach City.

He threw his shield at one of the corrupted gems spikes but it regenerated. He then threw his shield at the corrupted gems head but it bounced back and almost hit him. This was going to be harder than he thought. Steven than ran around the corrupted gem making it confused and dizzy. He threw his shield at it once more causing it to tumble to the sand. The gem was located on its arm. He then hit the gem with his shield and it poofed and Steven bubbled it. Then he heard screams coming from the temple.

"STEVEN!" Pearl yelled running of the warp pad.

"He's on the beach, let's move!" Garnet ran along with Pearl while adjusting her shades.

"I'm sure he is fine." Amethyst rolled her eyes running with them.

"Everything is okay guys." Steven smiled showing them the bubbled gem.

"MY BABY!" Pearl held onto him tightly.

"How did you fight that all by yourself?" Questioned Amethyst in amazement.

"I-I just fought it." Steven shrugged.

"It doesn't mater how he did it, it's that he did it." Garnet ruffled his thick curly hair while taking the bubbled gem from him.

"I'm exhausted." Steven said while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"I would imagine." Garnet picked up Steven. They all went back inside and made sure Steven wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay." Steven gave a forceful smile.

"It was a pretty big corrupted gem. We're making sure it didn't harm you." Pearl said taking off his shirt.

"Yeah little man, it usually takes all of us to poof a corrupted gem that big." Amethyst says while opening the fridge door.

"It wasn't easy." Steven blushed a little.

"I don't see any cuts or bruises." Pearl smiled putting his shirt back on.

"Steven, I'm very proud of you." Garnet said picking up Steven once again and placing him on his bed. That meant a lot to Steven because it was coming from Garnet.

"Thank you." Stevens face turned bright red.

"Now you get some sleep." Garnet said putting the blanket over him.

"Okay." Steven gave a weak smile as he watched them go into their rooms. "I can't fall asleep, I'm sacred." He thought out loud. Steven hated every second of those dreams. It just reminded him on how much hurt he caused them. The pain on their faces was unbelievable. It didn't matter if it was Rose who caused them the pain in the first place. He had her gem which made him responsible for it all. "Oh mom, why did you have to do this." Steven sighed while rolling over on his bed. He soon did fall asleep even though he didn't want to.

* * *

 _"MY DIAMOND, YOUR DIAMOND, PINK DIAMOND!" Jasper screamed while she turned into a corrupted gem._

 _"I didn't mean t- "Steven got cut off._

 _"You really are better than her." Bismuth said before getting poofed away by Steven._

 _"No! I'm not better than her!" Steven screamed._

 _"I already made up my mind!" Eyeball said just about to stab Steven. Steven then threw eyeball into space._

* * *

"I-I'm sorry!" Steven screamed which made him wake up from his dream. He started to catch his breath again and he looked over at the time. It was 3am. He had slept for so long. Steven then got hungry really fast seeing the only thing he ate was waffles. He went down to the kitchen almost falling down the stairs but he caught himself. He made a loud noise which made one of the gems come out of their room.

"Steven?" Garnet walked out of her room.

"I-I'm sorry, I caught myself from falling but it was louder than I intended." Steven looked up at Garnet.

"It's okay Steven. What are you doing up this early?" Garnet questioned after she looked at the time.

"I woke up and I got hungry. Last thing I ate was the waffles Pearl made me." Steven explained.

"You better eat something. How about a "sleepover"? Garnet wanted to keep Steven company.

"Are you sure? There might be a gem mission or- "Steven gets cut off.

"It's fine. Amethyst and Pearl can handle if there is a mission." Garnet smiled ruffling his hair. "I want to spend some time with my favourite cutie-pie." She poked his nose which made him blush.

"Thank you Garnet." Steven was still bright red.

"I will make you something to eat, what would you like?" Garnet looked in the fridge.

"Can I have a sandwich, please?" Steven asked politely.

"Of course you can." Garnet smiled and quickly made him a sandwich. "Here you go Steven." Garnet handed him a plate with his sandwich on it.

"Wow that was fast! Thank you Garnet!" Steven smiled and sat down and started eating his sandwich.

"Steven." Garnet started talking. "Is everything okay?" Garnet asked while putting her hand on his shoulder. Garnet knew something was wrong because he wasn't training and not paying attention on missions. She also hasn't seen Stevonnie form in a while or even saw Connie in a while as well.

"Y-yeah, why do you ask." Steven got nervous at the question.

"Steven please tell me what's wrong. I can help you." Garnet at this point knew for a fact something was wrong.

"I don't know. "Steven frowned while eating the rest of his sandwich.

"What did you as Stevonnie see." Garnet took off her shades which made Steven knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "Did Connie hurt someone else?" Garnet never thought it was Steven who broke down.

"N-no it was me." Steven looked down at the floor forming a few tears in his eyes.

"Steven." Garnet said in disbelief. "What happened?" Garnet sat down on the couch and Steven sat beside her as well.

"Everyone who I have hurt, who I had done wrong appeared." Steven frowned. "When Stevonnie hit the last Holo-Pearl, Bismuth showed up. It was if she was actually there and the sword was through her. She poofed again with the same hurt look on her face. Then Jasper showed up with hurt on her face as well, about to corrupt again. Eyeball then came and she looked mad and hurt too. What made us fall off the edge was when all of them put together turned into Rose and she gave us, me a disappointed angry face." At this point Steven was crying and Garnet had a few tears fall down her face.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A** **n: I won't be able to post as often as I have been with this story. School work is getting in the way but I will upload on any free time I have. Thank you for all the reviews!**_

* * *

Steven and Garnet sat in silence for what it seemed forever. Tears where falling down their faces. Garnet felt terrible that Steven has been feeling this way for a while now. She didn't even know how he feels about Rose yet. She felt like she had failed him in a way.

"Garnet." Steven looked up at Garnet who still had her shades off with tears falling down her face. "It's okay. I'll be fine." Steven gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Steven." Garnet frowned. "I know this isn't everything. What else are thinking about." Garnet wiped her tears ready for more information.

"You might get mad or upset at me." Steven looked down. "It's about Rose." Steven looked up again to see her expression.

"I won't get mad or upset Steven. You can tell me anything." Garnet gave a little smile and put Steven on her lap.

"I don't want to be her. I want to be nothing liker her. I love her, she's my mom. It's just that shattering a Diamond I can't put my head around." Steven frowned. "She had lied to all of you, Bismuth for say. I feel as if I shattered Pink Diamond myself. I know I didn't. I have her gem, the Rose Quartz gem." Steven looked down at the Rose Quartz gem. "She was your leader. I feel guilty for her giving up her physical form for me. I took her away from you and I'm truly sorry for that. I'm not as strong as her, but I can feel myself turning into her." Steven at this point had tears dripping down his face.

"Steven, you are you. You are not Rose Quartz. You did not shatter Pink Diamond. You have her gem but that doesn't make you her." Garnet formed a few tears in her eyes. This was deeper than she thought. She remembered what Rose said before she gave birth to Steven. She told her to make sure Steven didn't turn out to be her. Rose knew she had done bad things and didn't want Steven to do them. It was the only way to save Earth. Garnet always thought of Steven as Steven and never thought of him as Rose.

"Garnet, I'm sorry." Steven apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry. This is how you feel and how you've felt for a while now. I feel terrible that you felt scared and nervous to talk to us, to talk to me." Garnet held onto him tight. "Your mother told me before she gave birth to you that she doesn't want you to turn out like her. She wants you to be better than her. She knew the things she had done was terrible and wrong. She saved Earth and if it weren't for her actions Earth wouldn't be here today, Ruby and Sapphire couldn't be together, Pearl would belong to someone, and Amethyst would be known as a defect." Garnet was thinking about what to say. "Rose never wanted you to feel this way, I don't want you to feel this way." Garnet ruffled his hair.

"She really said all of that?" Steven questioned while wiping his tears away.

"Yes she did." Garnet smiled. "You are so caring. You have put others before you and have gave gems like Lapis and Peridot a chance." Garnet felt Steven blush. "Without you, we wouldn't be the Crystal Gems." Garnet smiled once more.

"We are the Crystal Gems!" Steven started singing.

"We'll always save the day." Garnet sang along.

"And if you think we can't" Steven smiled still singing.

"We'll always find a way." Garnet smiled as well.

"That's why the people of this world." Steven looked up at Garnet for her singing part.

"Believe in, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." Garnet sang

"and STEVEN!" Seven yelled and they both laughed.

"I don't want you ever feeling this way Steven." Garnet said

* * *

 _ **Few hours later.**_

"Have you seen Garnet?" Amethyst asked Pearl.

"She is over there with Steven." Pearl pointed to Garnet and Steven sleeping on the couch.

"Whoa, why is she here?" Amethyst asked a little quieter.

"Steven must have had a rough night." Pearl got a little worried.

"We should wake her up and ask her!" Amethyst yelled causing Garnet to wake up.

"Ugh, Amethyst!" Pearl said at a louder tone.

"Don't wake Steven up." Garnet shushed them both.

"Is everything okay?" Pearl got a little more concerned.

"Steven was going through some things for the past few months and he finally told me." Garnet go up carefully without waking Steven.

"What do you mean? Steven is fine!" Amethyst laughed.

"Amethyst, this isn't a joke." Garnet said in her normal tone.

"Oh." Sighed Amethyst.

"What's wrong with Steven." Pearl asked Garnet.

"Let's talk in the burning room." Garnet said opening the room with her gems. They all walked in and very anxious to see what was wrong with Steven.

"Steven is afraid of Rose." Garnet said out loud with no change in movement or voice.

"What?!" Pearl looked at Garnet.

"Garnet what are you talking about?" Amethyst kicked the ground.

"He doesn't want to become her. He thinks that he is responsible for shattering Pink Diamond because he has her gem." Garnet stood still. "He thinks he is becoming her." Garnets eyes teared up because she knew something they didn't know.

"Of course he didn't shatter Pink Diamond!" Pearl got very concerned.

"Garnet you're not telling us something." Amethyst could tell Garnet was hiding something.

"It's better if you don't know." Garnet said walking towards the door.

"We need to know!" Amethyst yelled.

"Don't speak to me like that." Garnet said in her normal voice.

"If Steven is in trouble we need to know." Pearl added taking sides with Amethyst.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Garnet was about to open the door.

"You can't do this to us Garnet! If Steven is in trouble, we can save him." Amethyst formed fists.

"Amethyst you don't understand." Garnet looked back at Amethyst.

"I can't understand if you don't tell me anything!" Amethyst yelled.

"Just leave it Amethyst." Garnet strongly suggested.

"I'm sure if Steven was in a lot of danger she would tell us." Pearl added in trying to calm Amethyst down.

"She can't do this. Don't you care if Steven is going to get hurt? Just tell me!" Amethyst pulled out her whip.

"Amethyst! Stop." Garnet yelled at Amethyst.

"I'm tired of you thinking you know what's best!" Amethyst walked closer to Garnet.

"I do know what's best. It's better if you don't know." Garnet opened the temple door and walked out onto the beach to get away.

"Who does she think she is?!" Amethyst got even more mad.

"Garnet has her reasons, just leave it be." Pearl said opening the temple door.

"She always has her reasons, doesn't she?" Amethyst walked out of the temple and onto the beach where Garnet was. "Garnet you have one more chance to tell us what is going to happen to Steven. Amethyst spawned out her second whip.

"I don't want to fight you!" Garnet spawned her gauntlets.

"It's too late!" Amethyst whipped her whip at Garnet but it just missed her. Garnet then punched Amethyst which sent her flying but she landed the fall.

"Amethyst we don't have to do this!" Garnet said walking towards her.

"You're putting Steven at risk!" Amethyst got up and whipped Garnet across her face causing her shades to fall off.

"Amethyst! Stop!" Pearl came running out of the house.

"Stay out of this Pearl!" Amethyst tripped Pearl by throwing her whip at her legs.

"Amethyst!" Garnet yelled while she tried to punch Amethyst but she blocked it by whipping her gauntlets.

Steven woke up to the sound of yelling from the beach so he went over to see Garnet and Amethyst fighting. He was confused.

"STOP!" Steven yelled out to them on the beach.

"S-Steven." Amethyst stopped fighting and her whips de-spawned.

"What are you two doing!" Steven yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Steven I'm sorry." Garnet looked over at Steven seeing hurt in his eyes.

"Is this because of me?" Steven had tears falling down his face.

Garnet and Amethyst looked at each other giving Steven the answer.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Sorry about the long wait for another chapter. I will try to update more frequently. Please leave reviews, they're appreciated.**_

* * *

"We are family!" Steven crossed his arms with tears falling down his face.

"Steven is right." Pearl got up off the ground placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Garnet isn't telling us something." Amethyst gave Garnet an angry look. "She is putting you at risk and I won't let it happen!" Amethyst yelled and pointed at Garnet.

"Give it up Amethyst. It's better if you all don't know." Garnet went over to put her hand on top of Amethyst's head but, she slapped her hand away.

"Am I going to die?" Steven said nervously looking at his reflection in Garnets shades.

"Steven never ask that!" Pearl jumped in.

"Steven, you're going to be fine." Garnet gave a weak smile. She knew something bad was going to happen but she couldn't tell anyone because she didn't know exactly what was to happen.

"Garnet, you're our leader. You're suppose to protect us, not put us in danger." Amethyst was furious that she was putting Steven in danger. He was all they had left of Rose.

"I am protecting you by not telling you." Garnet turned away from Amethyst to comfort Steven who was still in shock over everything.

"Steven is all we have left of Rose! I miss Rose and I'm not losing her or any part of her again!" Amethyst swung her whip out to hit Garnet in the back but, the un-thinkable happened. Steven saw this coming and took the hit. He didn't have time to spawn his shield. It all happened so fast.

"STEVEN!" Garnet yelled taking off her shades.

"I-I." Amethyst started crying.

"YOU!" Pearl screamed.

"It was an accident!" Amethyst fell to the beach sand.

Garnet held Steven who was injured in her arms. He didn't look so good.

"Steven, I'm sorry." Garnets tears were falling onto him.

"I'll be o-"Steven was poofed.

"S-steven!" Amethyst was hysterical.

"My baby!" Pearl sobbed.

"I told you to leave it be!" Garnet yelled with sadness.

"How was I to know Steven was going to block my whip from hitting you!" Amethyst was still crying and it was hard to make out what she was saying.

"How dare you!" Garnet picked up the Rose Quartz gem from the sand.

"We don't know if he can regenerate." Pearl was still sobbing.

"He has to!" Amethyst wasn't so sure. "It wouldn't have happened if Garnet told us what was to happen to him!" Amethyst tried to make herself feel better.

"I didn't know what was to happen. My future vision wouldn't show me so it was better not to know." Garnet wiped away some tears.

"Is his gem okay?" Pearl said snatching the Rose Quartz gem out of Garnet's hand.

"Careful Pearl!" Garnet yelled out putting back on her shades.

"I don't see any cracks." Pearl sighed in relief. "Amethyst…" Pearl started talking. "Why?" Pearl looked down at the Rose Quartz gem then to Amethyst.

"I didn't mean to." Amethyst twiddled her thumbs.

"This is un-forgivable Amethyst. Even if Steven didn't block the hit from me, you still would've hit me and the worst part, in front of Steven." Garnet said with a stern tone.

"But, Gar-"Amethyst was cut off by Garnet.

"You know how Steven feels when we fight. It pains him to see us fight. Some of the last words he has heard was you only caring about Rose. He recently opened up to me over this and even if he does regenerate he will go through all of that hurt again." Garnet wiped tears from inside her shades.

"I cared about Steven! That's the whole reason we're in this mess." Amethyst looked up at Garnet.

"I didn't say you didn't but through Steven's eyes, that's what it looked like. Maybe he blocked the hit because you said that." Garnet took back the Rose Quartz gem.

"Or because he cares about you." Amethyst mumbled.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to try to get Steven back!" Pearl stated.

"Pearl's right. We can deal with this later." Garnet agreed.

"Fine." Amethyst pouted. "What exactly can we do to get him back." Amethyst frowned.

"There isn't really anything we can do. We're just going to have to wait until he comes back." Garnet adjusted her shades.

"I hope he is okay." Pearl still had tears falling down her face.

"Can I see his gem?" Amethyst looked at Garnet.

"Be careful." Garnet said surprisingly trusting Amethyst after everything she has done.

"What! No, you can't be serious Garnet! She is the one who poofed him!" Pearl started freaking out.

"Amethyst needs some time alone with Steven's gem. I know it's hard to trust her but she is a part of our family and it is what Steven would've wanted." Garnet and Pearl walked away into the temple. Amethyst was still on the beach.

"I'm so sorry Steven." Amethyst held onto his gem tightly. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know I tease you a lot and get you in trouble, it's only because I care for you. Like you are my little brother. I'm Sorry." Tears were landing on his gem from Amethyst. Amethyst rarely cries and shows affection towards her family. Steven, he was different.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Sorry for being gone for so long. I'm uploading a new chapter for each of my on going stories throughout the week. Please leave a review.**_

* * *

"What are we going to do about Steven?!" Pearl paced around the living room.

"I don't know." Garnet frowned. She looked into the future but it was blocked.

"What do you mean you don't know! See with your future vision!" Pearl freaked out grabbing onto Garnet.

"I'm trying Pearl. It's not working." Garnet stated not moving.

"It's all Amethyst's fault!" Pearl screamed.

"She was looking out for Steven. No, I'm not saying what happened wasn't her fault." Garnet leaned up against the wall.

"Why couldn't you just tell us that you didn't know what was going to happen!" Pearl started putting blame onto Garnet. Garnet didn't give an answer. "Garnet answer me!" Pearl wiped a few tears.

"You really want to know?" Garnet questioned.

"Yes, I want to know." Pearl clamed down a little bit knowing Garnet was going to open up to her for once.

"I'm the leader of the Crystal Gems now. Rose will always be our leader, but I had to take over. I always had to be the stronger gem. You were too depressed from Rose's death and Amethyst being immature. Everyone counts on me. If something goes wrong, I get blamed for it." Garnet paused for a moment trying to hold back her tears.

"Garnet I didn't know you felt this way." Pearl had tears streaming down her face.

"How were you suppose to know? I keep to myself a lot. I couldn't tell you I didn't know because then everyone would be in a panic but it happened anyway. If I could go back and take the hit that was meant for me, I would." Tears started to fall down Garnets face and onto the floor.

"Oh Garnet." Pearl embraced Garnet trying to give her comfort. "Everything will be okay." Pearl gave a weak smile.

"Its my fault just as much as Amethyst's." Garnet wiped her tears.

"Amethyst should have known better than to fight you." Pearl stated rolling her eyes.

"We shouldn't fight like that. Its not right." Garnet walked to the temple door and was about to go into her room."

"I'm with you on that. We should check up on Amethyst." Pearl looked at Garnet who paused.

"Give her a little more time. She needs it." Garnet gave a weak smile and opened the door into her room.

"Okay." Pearl frowned looking down at one of Stevens t-shirts.

* * *

 _ **On the beach…**_

"I have to fix this." Amethyst thought to herself. "There must be some way to get you back." Amethyst kept thinking. "What about Rose's fountain. Your gem isn't cracked though, but its worth a try." Amethyst gave a weak smile.

Amethyst wasn't ready to face Garnet and Pearl just yet. She needed to get to the warp pad.

"They both are so mad at me. I can't face them." Amethyst formed tears in her eyes. "I will run to the temple and quickly warp even if they try to talk to me. I will get you back Steven." Amethyst wiped a few more tears and was thinking through her plan.

She ended up running to the temple and warped away fast. No one was even in Steven's part of the temple. Pearl and Garnet were in their rooms.

"Thank god Garnet and Pearl cleared a path to Rose's fountain." Amethyst sighed in relief. "I remember last time we were here and how worried you were about my cracked gem." Amethyst looked down at the Rose Quartz gem in her hands and gave a little smile.

She walked through the path carefully in case there was any corrupted gems. She couldn't even think of Steven's gem cracking or shattering because of her own stupidity. She soon made it to Rose's fountain. It was still working to her relief.

"I really hope this works little man." Amethyst talked as if Steven was physically there with her. She began to place his gem gently into Rose's precious tears. Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise.

"What in the world could that b-"Amethyst paused with a terrified look on her face.

* * *

 _ **Back with Garnet and Pearl…**_

"Pearl!" Garnet shouted

"What!" Pearl came running hoping for Steven to be back.

"We have a problem and there isn't time for me to explain." Garnet opened the door into Steven's part of the temple.

"O-okay." Pearl stuttered running onto the warp pad with Garnet. "Where exactly are we warping to?" Pearl questioned.

"Rose's fountain." Garnet adjusted her shades.

"Why on earth are we going there!" Pearl said concerned.

"You'll see." Garnet ran off the warp pad and went down the path with Pearl.

* * *

 _ **B** **ack at Rose's fountain…**_

"I'm going to kick your butt!" Amethyst spawned her whip.

"Amethyst!" Garnet and Pearl screamed.

Amethyst got distracted by looking over at them. Then the corrupted gem hit her and she went flying into the fountain.

"Where is Steven's gem!" Pearl yelled while spawning her spear to fight the corrupted gem.

"It's in Rose's fountain." Garnet responded while punching the corrupted gem with her gauntlets.

"Amethyst protect his gem." Pearl yelled stabbing the corrupted gem in its arm.

"I need to help you." Amethyst jumped out of the fountain.

"Do as your told!" Pearl argued struggling to stab the corrupted gem again.

"Pearl we need her to capture the corrupted gem with her whip so we can locate its gem." Garnet said blocking the hits of the corrupted gem.

"Ugh." Pearl sighed in frustration.

Amethyst managed to get her whip around the corrupted gem. Garnet located its gem and punched it making it poof.

"That was a close one." Pearl said while bubbling the corrupted gem and sending it off to the burning room.

"Sure was." Garnet frowned a little bit.

"Amethyst what exactly are you doing here alone?" Pearl sat on the side of Rose's fountain already knowing the answer.

"Trying to bring back Steven." Amethyst formed a few tears.

"It was worth a trying." Garnet placed her hand on Amethyst's shoulder then carefully took Stevens gem out of Rose's tears.

"Is his gem alright." Pearl looked up at Garnet.

"No cracks in it." Garnet gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." Amethyst cried into her hands.

"Amethyst." Garnet started talking.

"I know you guys never wanted me to be a part of the Crystal gems." Amethyst cried harder.

"That's not true." Pearl frowned.

"Don't lie to me." Amethyst wiped away her tears and got up.

"Amethyst what you did was wrong. We will never stop loving you because of it. It was a mistake." Garnet looked at Amethyst.

"Don't give me your pity. I know you think of me as a defect." Amethyst shapeshifted into an owl and flew away.

"Amethyst!" Garnet and Pearl screamed looking up.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**An: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't uploaded this story in a while. I'm going to figure out a scheduled for all of my stories. Please leave your thoughts and ideas in the reviews. I love you read your reviews, they keep me motivated to write.**_

* * *

"I'm done being treated like garbage. Rose was the only one who loved and cared for me, along with Steven." Amethyst was talking to herself as she went under the beach docks to get away from Garnet and Pearl. "I hurt Steven." She couldn't believe she hurt him, it was like hurting Rose but worse.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled in the distance.

"How'd they get back so fast?" Amethyst whispered to herself.

"Amethyst, please come out. We're worried about you." Garnet's voice followed.

"I don't want to see them right now." Amethyst whispered again trying to think of a plan.

"We didn't mean to hurt you." Pearl was trying to get her to come out from her hiding spot.

"You're a crystal gem as much as we are crystal gems. We are all equal." Garnet felt terrible. She was still holding the Rose Quartz gem.

"They're lying to me." Amethyst whispered to herself. "I need Steven's gem. I want to fix this by myself." Amethyst was still an owl.

"I don't think she is out here." Pearl turned to Garnet.

"We have to keep looking." Garnet was their leader. Amethyst needed her.

"She might be in the Kindergarten." Pearl thought.

"We shouldn't bring Steven's gem to the Kindergarten." Garnet adjusted her shades.

"There might me mutants there." Pearl was thinking all the risks.

"We can't take the chances." Garnet and Pearl walked back to the Temple.

"That was a close one. I need to take Steven's gem." Amethyst got out from under the dock. "They're probably gone by now." Amethyst turned back Into herself and slowly walked back to the Temple to give them time to leave.

Amethyst walked into the Temple and no one was in there. To her luck Steven's gem was just sitting on his bed surrounded by pillows like they were waiting for an egg to hatch.

"I have to be able to fix this. He can't be gone forever." Amethyst gently took his gem and went out the door. "There must be something that can fix this." Amethyst stood out on the porch.

"Hey." Jamie the mailman walked closer to the temple not getting Amethyst's attention. "Purple lady with the long hair." Jamie yelled catching her attention.

"Me?" Amethyst pointed to herself.

"Yeah, you." Jamie walked up the steps.

"Can I help you?" Amethyst didn't have time to talk to this human.

"Have you seen Steven?" Jamie questioned holding a package for him.

"Uh, no." Amethyst hid his gem behind her back.

"He ordered this super hero cape. It just came in today and I thought he'd be waiting for me." Jamie thought out loud.

"He must have just forgot about it." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"I guess he is busy fighting aliens." Jamie laughed a little.

"Aliens?" Amethyst questioned.

"Isn't that what you are?" Jamie remembered doing that play with Steven.

"We are crystal gems." Amethyst was a little offended, but they were basically aliens.

"Right. Can you give this package to Steven when you see him." Jamie held out the package.

"Sure." Amethyst grabbed it.

"Have a good day purple lady." Jamie waved goodbye.

"Uh, whatever." Amethyst set the package down and walked out to under the docks again.

Amethyst was determined to get Steven back. She caused all of this. She didn't know how she was going to him back, but she was going to get him back.

"Steven, I'm sorry." Amethyst held his gem so gently in her hand. "You have helped me a lot. We are the only gems like each other." Amethyst smiled remembering their first time fusing. "You were the one to help me back up. You had my back. I was trying to protect you from something I didn't know about." Amethyst frowned.

* * *

 _ **With Garnet and Pearl…**_

"Do you think we were too hard on her?" Pearl questioned while walking beside Garnet.

"She just needs some time alone. I want to see her and make sure she is okay, but she is independent." Garnet was very proud on how far Amethyst has come.

"I just feel so bad. I mean I was hesitant when Rose came back with her. I didn't want anything to happen to Rose." Pearl frowned.

"Of course we were hesitant. She was from the kindergarten and not many "good" gems came from there. Amethyst is one of a kind." Garnet smiled remembering the day Amethyst warmed up to them.

"She really thinks we never wanted her to join the crystal gems." Pearl twiddled her thumbs.

"She is wrong. Rose always knew what was best and now look at us. Amethyst is a huge part of the crystal gems. She may not always be responsible, but we need her." Garnet stopped walking.

"Steven really looks up to her." Pearl said while looking at Garnet.

"He really does. She is the "fun" one. Steven needs to have some fun once in a while. He is already so mature." Garnet took off her shades.

"We really need to find her. She won't take care of herself." Pearl stated.

"She is very strong. I'm sure she can manage." Garnet knew how strong Amethyst is, mentally and physically.

"She hates us right now." Pearl was very upset.

"She doesn't hate us. She is worried about Steven." Garnet looked down at Pearl.

"You know something. We use to be so close. I was like her older sister. We did everything together. Once Rose left, she changed. She became more to herself and we grew a part." Pearl wiped some of the tears that were falling down her face.

"She lost someone who understood her. She lost someone who was always there for her. We all did. We all suffered in many ways when Rose died." Garnet softly spoke.

"I was there for her." Pearl felt bad.

"You weren't there when Rose was gone. I wasn't there much either." Garnet now had tears building up.

"I guess I was so busy with the lost of Rose I never saw how she felt." Pearl had tears dripping down her face.

"We need to find her and talk to her." Garnet hugged Pearl.

"I thought she needed to be alone." Pearl was confused.

"She needs someone. We are not losing her." Garnet pulled away from Pearl and put back on her shades.

"Where could she be?" Pearl questioned.

"She isn't here. We checked her hole." Garnet frowned.

"She could have gone back to the Temple." Pearl was unsure.

"It's worth a try. We should check on Steven's gem as well." Garnet gestured her hand to the direction of the warp pad.

* * *

 _ **With Amethyst…**_

"Steven, please come back. No one will hurt you. I will protect you." Amethyst was hurt. She couldn't stand knowing she was the reason why he was poofed. She didn't even know if he could come back. "What am I going to tell Greg? He is still upset with me for shape shifting into Rose." Amethyst frowned. "What am I going to do?" Amethyst sighed as she laid back on a rock under the dock with Steven's gem on her chest.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
